Episode 9801 (21st June 2019)
Plot Gary is in a distracted mood as he takes in the enormity of his actions. Izzy asks him to look after Jake for the day. Sinead assures Daniel that she’s fine with the scan as Beth looks after Bertie for her. Roy introduces additions to the cafe menu, including smoothies. Sarah spots Gary being bad-tempered with Jake. He apologises to her for his actions in front of Adam, puzzling him as to what he meant. Gail isn’t pleased to see Adam and Sarah together. Michelle makes an appointment with Billy to discuss the wedding but Robert has Vicky’s baby on his mind. Sarah tells Gail not to get involved when she questions her about Adam. Tim recognises James from the County youth team and Jack asks him to autograph his ball for him. Tim, Steve, Jack and Kevin are star-struck. Gary suddenly realises his St. Christopher’s necklace is missing and panics. Tyler answers a message left by Robert on Vicky’s phone and tells him to leave his mother alone. Robert is shocked when he reveals to him that Vicky thinks she’s having a miscarriage. He tries to leave the restaurant to see her, only to find the police waiting to see him, summoned by Michelle to report the mugging. He spins a web of lies for them before leaving to supposedly see ex-con Chloe who is struggling to reform. Ruby helps Evelyn in the shop. Melody tells a delighted Beth that her photo of Bertie is through to the final round, while Ken’s isn’t. Michael poses to Tim, Steve and Kevin that he is James’s agent. Brian is delighted that Phil Gillespie has been reported to the police for damaging the plumbing at the school. Roy plans a trip to Grange-over-Sands to scatter Sylvia’s ashes and visit Carla. Sinead has her scan but has to wait several weeks for the result. She’s upset by the “Where’s mummy?” tagline on the Gazette website of Bertie’s photo. Robert insists on taking Vicky to the hospital as Billy arrives at the bistro for the appointment. Michelle covers for him and makes the arrangements herself. Billy lets slip that Chloe is back in the young offenders' institute. Gary returns to the woodland where two dog walkers interrupt his attempt to find the necklace around Rick’s grave. Izzy is annoyed with Sarah when she sees Adam kissing her, thinking she’s treating Gary badly. Daniel comforts Sinead as she cries at the thought that she might die and Bertie might not know his mother. Michael arranges for Tim, Steve, Jack and Kevin to be taken on a guided tour at County’s ground. Robert accompanies Vicky for her scan where she is told the seven-week baby is fine. Izzy finds that Shona has been looking after Jake for the day instead of Gary. Sinead assures Beth that she didn’t upset her and she wants her to take some proper pictures of the family. Back at her house, Robert tells Vicky he’ll be there for his baby but not as a family unit. Evelyn gives Roy flowers to take with him for Sylvia. The happy football fans return from their tour. James isn’t happy to see money changing hands and takes it off his brother. Robert returns without giving an upset Michelle a reason for his absence. She demands the truth from him and he lies that he’s been away booking her a special honeymoon. Beth conducts a photoshoot in the flat. Tyrone teases Evelyn that there is spark between her and Roy. Gary tells Izzy that he’s leaving the area to stay with Anna. Robert tells Michelle that he wants a secret wedding. She’s taken with the idea. Cast Regular cast *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Jake Windass - Bobby Bradshaw *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Bertie Osbourne - Ellis Blain and Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *PC Rawani - Jag Sanghera *Melody - Hayley Mason *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Dog Walker - Michael Loftus *Sonographer - Anthea Carpenter Proctor Places *Coronation Street *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jamila House *Victoria Gardens *Speed Daal *Weatherfield General - Waiting area and Sonographer's room *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Downstairs rooms *Woodland Notes *First appearance of Jack Webster since 27th February 2019. *First appearance of Jake Windass since 24th December 2018. *This was a one-hour episode made up of two production codes and transmitted at 7.30pm to enable a two-hour episode of Foyle's War to be shown immediately afterwards. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle confronts Robert when she discovers he has been lying to her; Michael takes advantage of his brother James' celebrity; and Beth's photo of Bertie stirs emotions in Sinead. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,567,496 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Evelyn Plummer (about Sylvia Goodwin): “Apparently she was a nightmare - dictatorial, judgemental, she ruled him with a rod of iron.” Tyrone Dobbs: “Huh, imagine that…” Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes